The morning after
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: [Follow up to Truth] Neal and Rebecca wake up together the next morning only to get disturbed by Mozzie who walks in like always without knocking. And he isn't delighted about what he sees.


_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Networks._

_Author's Note: Don't you hate it when your mind wanders off to a certain idea at night and you can't get rid of it? It happened in this case._

* * *

There she was, sleeping with this slight content smile on her face and wrapped in the sheets. Neal couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful woman who was sleeping in his arms. It was still a bit surprising she laid here. But it had only showed him one thing for sure: there was way more about her than just the bookworm everyone else saw in her. Some memories from last night came up like her being a bit shy when he had been slowly undressing her like if she would have feared of not being good enough for him but that faded with every kiss and touch they shared. The early morning sun lingered in her natural red hair that fell over her shoulder. Neal couldn't stop himself from admiring her milky white skin with those freckles. He snuggled closer to her back, feeling her breathing rhythm and the warmth of her body. Neal knew that no one was perfect but he thought Rebecca was pretty close to being perfect just because she didn't care about it. And her little imperfections made her so wonderfully normal and even more loveable. He liked it every time anew when she was rambling about something she could connect with. She wasn't manipulative, she didn't use him for her advantage and she had been honest. And she was able to forgive him for deceiving her. She seemed to be one of the few persons who believed in the good in him. Maybe it was just her job that had taught her not to judge a book only by its cover. Wanting to discover more pages or sides of her Neal started to kiss the area between her neck and shoulders.

Rebecca loved this relaxed state between still asleep and almost awake. She enjoyed the fluffy bedding and snuggled closer into it. Even in this quite undefined state she sensed that this wasn't her bed and she wasn't alone. She was aware of the strong arm circling around her waist and the presence of a naked body next to her. It took her a few seconds to comprehend and to recall what happened last night from coming here to hear the truth and ending up in this bed. She tried not to move a single inch cause she didn't want to lose this feeling of comfort. She remembered how exposed she had felt when Neal had been undressing her last night observing her like a rare painting or sculpture. She could still feel his looks on her skin admiring and taking in every single detail of her. The way he had touched her made it easy for Rebecca to lose her timidity. She closed her eyes for a moment and she smiled when she thought of the last night. There hadn't been much time for sleep and when Neal was asleep Rebecca had been watching him. She didn't know for how long she had been doing it but it fascinated her how innocent and young he looked while sleeping. She knew that it was a bit childish but she loved to mess up his hair or just run her fingers through it. And she had done it while she watched him in his sleep. Just like she traced the outline of his chin and his cheeks with her fingertips more lingering on his skin than touching him for real.

A sensual shiver ran down her spine when she felt him kissing her on this very sensitive spot between neck and shoulder he discovered last night. With a delighted groan and a content smile she turned around to found herself quite face to face to Neal who was also smiling broadly at her.  
"Hi...," she murmured still smiling.  
"Hey...," Neal smiled at her amused.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing but when you say "hi" it always reminds me of our first meeting in the museum."  
Rebecca chuckled and hid her face on his shoulder.  
"Honestly I didn't know what to say and "hi" is a pretty good start for a conversation."  
"For not knowing what to say you were actually talking a lot then."  
"You showed interest in my obsession and … I have to admit I was talking that much because I had to distract myself."  
"Distract yourself from what?"  
"From staring into your incredible blue eyes," Rebecca stated a bit bashful. Neal smiled at her and stroke over her cheek.  
"Yours are also blue... by the way do you always sleep with your glasses on?"  
"What? No, uhm yeah sometimes it happens. Mostly when I fall asleep on my couch or while reading a book before going to sleep. Why didn't you take them off?"  
"I just realized it that you're wearing them."  
"Could it be that you have been a bit distracted when you didn't realize it earlier?"  
"Maybe. Would it be surprising for you?"  
"I think if we start seeing each other regularly I should get used to surprises."  
"But then you would lose this this gorgeous spark in your eyes when you discover one."  
"I love surprises if they don't include getting into trouble or getting fired."  
"I know. Do you have any idea how great it is to wake up and see you next to me?"  
"Is it?"  
"Rebecca, you're gorgeous and it's wonderful to have you by my side to hold you and feel the warmth of your body."  
"Why do you always have to say the right things?"  
"Because it's the truth."  
Rebecca snuggled closer to Neal and giggled inwardly that the crook of his neck was the perfect spot to rest her head.  
"Sleepy?"  
"No, just relaxing."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Why did you stay?"  
"What?"  
"I mean after I told you the truth. I expected every kind of reaction but I'm surprised you stayed and I'm very happy about it."  
Rebecca sat up and thought about it for a second.  
"All you've done in your life and especially what you did regarding your family history and this deal with Hagen... it's like a classic Greek tragedy. You literally made a deal with the devil to save your loved ones. It is one of the most used tragic elements in literature and art. You may love to do things off the book but it's not just because being bad is more appealing to you. Even when you did something bad you tried to make up for it in some kind of way. You returned some things or brought them back to their real owner or make up to me because I got fired."  
"So you're saying I'm quite a tragic figure?"  
"That sounds like an insult when you say it like that. You were in a desperate situation. You tried to help with any other legal way and when that didn't work out... what Hagen offered you was something like the last way out. And you wanted to keep the promise you've given Elizabeth. We're all capable of a lot of things when we think we have no other choice. And you felt responsible for the situation itself. I mean, love, guilt, desperation... old as the humankind itself and it never fails to fascinate people. You even find it today in a lot of blockbuster movies."  
"Like...?"  
"For example Star Wars."  
"What?" Neal looked at her confused and amused at the same time.  
"Oh, come on. It's the classic good vs evil. And Darth Vader is a tragic personality if you think about it. He didn't pursue the dark side because he turned into a greedy bastard. Of course he wanted more power and a different knowledge of the force but mostly to save the life of the woman he loved and their unborn children. It is something we all can relate to and I guess no one can ever say how far they would go to save the ones they love."  
"You're comparing a science fiction movie series to ancient Greek tragedy?"  
"I know it sounds strange but it uses some motives that had very successful over thousands of years. But no one really thinks about it where it comes from. You find it in poems, theater, opera, movies, fairytale etc. It's a never growing old question: how far would we go to save someone and how would they react if they knew what we have done in order to save them? Regarding that certain angle "Episode 3" is more a drama than just a science fiction popcorn movie to entertain you for a certain time."  
"So you're a fan?"  
"I love classic tragedies and since I was a child I've been a fan of Yoda, C3PO and R2D2. But believe me the drama angle is not that kind of interesting for most people. And it's definitely not what you should try to discuss with a guy on a movie date."  
"I would have liked to discuss that."  
"Oh, I'm sure cause you're def not an average guy. But I can hardly imagine you in a movie theater watching Star Wars."  
"It's something I grew up with. And I always wanted to be so cool like Han Solo when I'm grown up."  
Rebecca fell back onto her pillow laughing wholehearted.  
"Why isn't that surprising me? I guess the choice of your idols and heroes influenced your lifestyle. But to come back to your question before we made a detour. I can comprehend the reasons why you did it. And there was some physical attraction I couldn't resist."  
"Like this?" Neal asked with a playful tone and kissed her neck before he started to nibble on her earlobe.  
"Yeah, I remember that but as I remember there had been much more."  
With a lot more kisses Neal carefully untangled Rebecca from the bedsheets she had wrapped herself in. She kept the edge of the sheets and pulled on it with a playful smile.  
"I remember this as well," he growled into her ear before he pulled powerful at the sheets what made her roll half onto him. He had no chance to continue his plan because the next moment she bit and sucked on this spot of his neck she found and it made him unable to think straight. His hands wandered to her lower back and pulled her closer. Rebecca squealed in surprise when he pushed her over and found herself underneath him. They were deep in a kiss when the door went open and Mozzie came running in.  
"Neal, we need to talk. I heard Hagen went to...holy shit!"  
With an angry growl Rebecca threw a pillow at Mozzie and wrapped herself up in the sheets again. Neal sighed and glared at his friend.  
"What do you want?"  
"Give you a lecture. I told you this will end bad. What did I tell you about women, you and business?"  
Another pillow hit him.  
"I am in the bathroom if you need me," Rebecca explained and collected some clothes.  
"Moz, it's definitely the wrong time you're here."  
"But it's important. And I really don't need another drama regarding the unholy trinity."  
Rebecca who had been on her way to the bathroom turned around.  
"The what? Unholy trinity?"  
"Yeah, consisting out of Neal, business and women in that particular case you."  
"What do you think I am? A medieval witch that will curse him or bring bad luck? What the hell?"  
"All the other times it ended bad and guess who had the honor of building him up again."  
"Seriously? Just because I'm a woman and got pulled into your con business or whatever I should call it... this is why I end up in the same category like the other women? Who do you think you are that you judge over me without knowing me? And you should think very carefully about your answer... not smart to condemn me out of hand when you tried to trick me earlier, Agent Goitzner or whatever your real name is. Neal, when I come out of that bathroom he's better gone or I might forget myself."  
Rebecca turned around again quite triumphant still wrapped in the sheets and went into the bathroom. Neal heard the door slam while Mozzie poured himself a glass of wine like nothing would have happened.  
"See, this is what I mean what always gets us into trouble."  
"What?"  
"Neal, didn't you see her look? She's insane! That can't provide something good."  
"No offense but you came here disturbing us without apologizing and insulting her."  
"I can't recall I insulted her."  
"I understand your concerns she might trade our heads or betray us..."  
"Or breaks your heart and leaving you completely devastated..."  
"She won't."  
"Oh, no... we had that conversation more than a decade ago about Kate and we know very well how that ended."  
"Rebecca's nothing like Kate, Alex or Sara. And it's better if you leave now."  
"You kick me out?"  
"I do because I don't want a live homicide happening here when Becca comes out of the bathroom."  
"But I heard rumors where Hagen is..."  
"Then try to find out if it's true or not before you come here next time."  
"I should risk that he sees me?"  
"Maybe you can use that MacGyver disguise... oh no wait, it will force people to stare at all of that," Neal stated sarcastically and pointed at Mozzie.  
"Okay, I understood. But if that red head is breaking your heart again don't say I didn't warn you."  
Neal closed the door behind Mozzie and shook his head with a sigh.  
"Becca, you can come out. He's gone. You can put down every kind of weapon you might be armed with."  
Rebecca still looked furious when she came into the room again.  
"Is the dwarf from hell gone?"  
"I'm really sorry. I told him so often he should knock before he enters but he never learned it after all those years of our friendship. And I feel really sorry for what he said to you. It's just that Mozzie..."  
"Neal, I don't want to talk about it."  
"Becca..."  
"No, don't say anything right now. Look, I've been called a lot of things book worm, nerd, geek, smart ass etc but I've never been accused of using someone for my own advantage just because every other woman in your life did that to you."  
Neal pulled her close and made her look at him.  
"Rebecca, look at me. I know you're not like that. If I would think you'd be like the others you wouldn't be here now. And believe me, Mozzie will calm down and change his opinion as soon as he discovers how smart and wonderful you are."  
She had to smile involuntarily.  
"You have a lot of trust in my skills," she chuckled.  
"Shouldn't I?"  
"Depends on what you want."  
"Right now or generally?"  
"Let's start with right now."  
"Okay, right now I think we should get you out of these clothes especially you had made a mistake cause you're wearing my shirt."  
"Oh, I must have mistaken this..."  
"I take care of that matter," Neal replied with a smug smile and pulled Rebecca back with him to the bed.


End file.
